OBSESI
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Kulit putih bak salju, mata indah yang tajam dan bibir tipis kemerahan. "Minghhh.. akkkuhh sudahhh takhh akhhh" Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. "Mingyu! Akuuuhhhh" "Sebut namaku Kim Won Woo" Hanya aku lah yang boleh menyentuhmu. "MINGYU!"
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Meanie

Author : Nur Indah Wulandari

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing .Ini adalah sequel dari ff I Just Want You Kim Won Woo yg katanya ngegantung :3 Oke Monggo di baca :v

.

.

 **OBSESI**

.

 _Aku tahu._

"Enghhhh ahhhhhh Minghhh-"

 _Ini adalah perbuatan yang salah._

"Anghh Mingyu ah su-sudah Akkkhhhh"

 _Tapi aku tak perduli selagi aku bisa memilikimu_

"Ssssstt kau benar-benar nikmat hyuungghh"

 _Kulit putih bak salju, mata indah yang tajam dan bibir tipis kemerahan._

"Minghhh.. akkkuhh sudahhh takhh akhhh"

 _Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku._

"Mingyu! Akuuuhhhh"

"Sebut namaku Kim Won Woo"

 _Hanya aku lah yang boleh menyentuhmu._

"MINGYU!"

CROOOOT

CROOOOT

 _kau adakah obsesi terbesarku_

.

Chap 1

Namja manis itu tak terkejut lagi saat ia terbangun dengan sepasang lengan tan yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Ia juga tak terkejut lagi saat merasakan tubuh polosnya hanya berbalut selimut. Baginya ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa semenjak kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya. Tepatnya 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat di mana ia telah memutuskan untuk hidup demi namja yang kini memeluknya. Kim Min Gyu. Adik, sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Eomma.. katakan bahwa aku benar.. aku memilih jalan yang benar bukan?"

TES

Sepasang kelopak tan terbuka, saat merasakan getaran dari tubuh seseorang yang tengah ia dekap. 'ah sudah pagi' .Cukup lama ia terdiam dan merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia pun sadar, bahwa tubuh polos yang putih bak salju ini, tengah bergetar. Kedua lengannya langsung refleks memeluk erat sang kakak yang kini tersentak kaget.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" bisik Mingyu lembut di telinga Wonwoo. Suaranya masih serak, efek baru bangun tidur. Sesekali ia tiup tengkuk putih itu berusaha membuat si pemuda cantik tenang dan tak menangis lagi.

Wonwoo tak menoleh ia lebih memilih sibuk mengelap air matanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Apalagi di depan adiknya sendiri.

"Ak-aku tidak menangis" Rahang Mingyu mengeras. Ia sangat benci orang yang berbohong.

SREET

Iris hitam dan coklat itu saling bertukar pandang. Salah satu di antara mereka menatap tajam seolah meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya menatap dengan mimik wajah ketakutan bercampur bingung. Takut pada Mingyu yang terus menerus menatapnya tajam. Dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Karna ini semua terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan. Dan pilihan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah Mengalihkan Pandangan.

"apa kau menyesal dengan pilihanmu Kim Won Woo?"

 **DEG**

"Jadi benar" Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Terlebih saat sosok Mingyu mulai memperkecil jarak di antara mereka "Dengar aku Kim Wonwoo"

 **"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu"**

 **DEG**

Dalam sekejap tubuh Wonwoo sudah tertindih oleh tubuh sang adik yang sama polosnya dengan dirinya. Rasa panik dan takut mulai menguasainya, terlebih di saat ia merasakan benda tajam dan basah tengah mengulum telinga kanannya.

"Mingyu, apa yang ukkhh kau lakukan, ja-jangan leher, kumohon jangan di leher akkhhhhh"

Berontak. Kedua tangan putih itu, tengah berusaha mendorong Mingyu yang berniat menandai lehernya. Ia tidak mau lagi memakai syal di sekolah untuk menutupi bekas kissmark dari Mingyu. Apa yang orang pikirkan jika ia terus menerus memakai syal di musim panas? Eh tunggu sebentar. Sekolah!. "Ki-kita harus per-pergi ke sekolah" Peringatan Wonwoo sukses membuat Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya. Sang adik lantas mendongak menatap Wonwoo. Tak lupa dengan mata puppy dan bibir yang sengaja di majukan. Heol? Mingyu kita sudah kembali.

"tapi hyuuuunggg~" Wonwoo menghela nafas, ini adalah Mingyu adiknya, bocah hitam yang selalu bermanja-manja kepadanya.

"Ughhh cepatlah Kim Mingyu, nanti kita bisa terlambat"

"ck. begitu cium aku dulu"

Wonwoo menggeleng keras. Alhasil bibir yang awalnya maju beberapa senti, kini bertambah panjang dari posisi semula. Ugghh Mingyu, kau benar-benar tidak cocok dengan ekspresi itu.

"Ayolahh hyuuung~.. apa sus-"

CUP

"Menyingkirlah. aku mau mandi" Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mematikannya dengan senyuman lebar. Saking lebarnya, hal itu malah tampak menakutkan.

"Mau ku antar Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu begitu melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan kesusahan

"Oh tidak. Terimakasih"

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyumpah serapah saat ia berjalan di koridor dengan pantat yang ugggh baiklah tidak usah di bicarakan. Untung saja koridor masih sepi. Jadi ia tidak perlu mendapat tatapan aneh dari murid-murid lain, karna langkahnya yang benar-benar tidak... Elit.

Mengedarkan pandangannya. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega, saat yang baru datang hanya seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk termenung di atas meja kelas. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas mata pemuda itu tengah menatap kosong jalanan sepi dari jendela kelas.

"Baru kau saja yang datang?"

Woozi menoleh begitu mendengar suara familier menyapa telinganya. "Hmm.."

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah Woozi, atau lebih tepatnya bangku yang berada di samping pemuda baby face tersebu. Yah,mereka memang teman sebangku, tetangga, sekaligus sahabat dari kecil.

"Kau jatuh dari tangga lagi?" Tanya Woozi dengan nada datar

Wonwoo tak menatap, ia mengangguk sembari menyibukkan diri dengan isi tasnya.

Tatapan Woozi berubah sendu begitu mendapati jawaban Wonwoo yang tak dia inginkan.

"Jika ku hitung-hitung, selama seminggu kau bisa jatuh 2 ataui 3 kali dari tangga"

"..."

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau pakai syal?"

"Dingin"

"Cuaca panas seperti ini kau bilang dingin?"

"Aku demam"

"Pembohong"

Kali ini Wonwoo yang menatap pemuda babyface yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi, kini malah Woozi yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Persis seperti kali pertama ia memasuki kelas, hanya saja...Mata Woozi agak berair. Sepintas memang tidak terlihat, tapi Wonwoo tau. Kalau saat ini...

'Woozi sedang sedih. Dan itu gara-gara aku'

"Woozi. Aku-"

"Aku sudah menunggu selama ini, dan kukira sudah cukup untuk membuatmu bercerita padaku, aku kira kita sahabat"

Wonwoo tercekat, jika di pikir-pikir ia memang keterlaluan. Membuat seseorang khawatir tanpa tau apa masalahnya dengan kurun waktu yang sangat lama, pasti Woozi sangat merasa tersakiti. Karna Woozi tidak pernah merahasiakan apa pun darinya. Tapi, kali ini ceritanya beda. Jika ia menceritakan semuanya, apa Woozi masih ingin berteman dengannya.

"Jujur saja, mungkin.. aku sudah tau masalahmu, hanya saja-. aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu. aku- ingin menunggumu sebagai seorang sahabat yang ingin mendengar cerita sahabatnya yang kesusahan"

Mata Wonwoo melebar

"Jadi kau sudah tau?"

Woozi menoleh sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, bersahabat sekaligus bertetangga, terlebih aku ini pintar, apa sih yang tidak aku tau"

Wonwoo menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa Woozi masih mau berteman dengannya.

"Aku... aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu.. tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa jijik padaku.. yakan? kau jijik padaku bukan?"

Woozi menggeleng keras. Apa-Apaan si Wonwoo itu. Mana mungkin ia merasa jijik pada sahabatnya sendiri. Benar-Benar Boodoh!

"Aku yakin ada alasan dari semua itu, dan menurut otak Jenius ku, cinta itu adalah perasaan tulus dan suci, dia tidak memandang siapa kau, mau kau laki-laki perempuan, kaya miskin, jelek atau tampan, saudara atau bukan-"

Wonwoo tercekat dengan salah satu kalimat Woozi. Dan ia merasakan syalnya di buka oleh tangan mungil yang lentik dan anggun kini tengah menempelkan sesuatu di bekas kissmark Mingyu. Untung hanya satu.

"Mereka bisa datang jika mereka mau, untuk apa tuhan membuat kedua insan saling jatuh cinta jika akhirnya mereka ditakdirkan berpisah, bukankah begitu?"

Wonwoo terpana dengan kata-kata Woozi, terlebih senyum manis yang ia paparkan. Jarang-jarang Woozi seperti ini, dan ini adalah momen langkah bahkan bagi dirinya. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung melihat sisi Woozi yang seperti ini.

"JannnJannn! plesternya terpasang dengan sempurna. Jadi kau tidak usah pakai syal setan ini. kau ini harusnya sedikit lebih pintar hahahahaaha"

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh melihat syal merahnya malah di injak-injak oleh Woozi, seolah itu adalah Hoshi, musuh bebuyutan Woozi.

"hahahaha. sudahlah Woozi"

Setelah puas menginjak-injak syal Wonwoo, pemuda mungil itu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Wonwoo dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi... maukah kau bercerita padaku"

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

"hyung.." Hoshi mendongak ke arah Mingyu yang kini entah kenapa terlihat sendu. Padahal beberapa bulan terakhir ia terlihat bahagia, memang orang yang benar-benar susah di tebak.

"jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan katakan saja" ujar Hoshi sambil menyesap minumannya. Mingyu tampak berfikir sebentar, terbukti dengan matanya yang sesekali melihat keatas seolah sedang merangkai kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Anggap saja begini, jika kau punya seekor kucing, kau menyukainya dan ingin menikahinya. kucing itu sebenarnya juga mau, tapi ia sadar jika kau adalah manusia dan ia adalah kucing, tapi kau benar-benar menyukai kucing itu, jika tidak kucing itu, kau akan mati, jadi kau memaksanya mengikuti semua kehendakmu"

Hoshi terdiam untuk beberapa saat berusaha memproses perkataan adik kelas yang menurutnya sangat-sangat bodoh, tapi dari tatapan Mingyu ia yakin bahwa kini sosok tersebut benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban darinya.

"Jadi kau sedang mengalami cinta terlarang dengan seekor kucing tetangga?"

HUFFTTTT

Mingyu menghela nafas, berbicara dengan sosok di depannya memang tidak ada gunanya.

"lupakan saja hyung. kau benar benar menyebal-"

"jika itu adalah kucing, akan kupaksa di menjadi milikku, jika perlu ku kurung dia di ruang bawah tanah dan memaksanya melakukan hubungan sex agar ia tak bisa pergi dariku, tapi jika itu kucing, beda ceritanya jika itu manusia yang memiliki hati nurani dan keinginan bebas."

"..."

Hening

Entah kenapa riuh siswa dan siswi di kantin berganti hening di telinga Mingyu. Ucapan dari pemuda sipit di depannya, berhasil membuat ia seolah jatuh dalam jurang yang dalam.

Hoshi terkekeh sembari berdiri, berniat kembali ke kelas dan bermain dengan kucing manisnya.(re:Woozi) Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Mingyu yang masih termenung dengan ucapannya.

"Manusia bisa berubah dengan sendirinya jika kau berlaku lembut dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya"

"..."

TempeBaCem

Ini adalah sequel dr ff i just want you kim won woo, mungkin ini malah yang lebih panjang dr ff aslinya. Author minta maaf kalau masih banyak typo atau kata-kata yang kurang sinergi dan gak enak di baca. Author masih pemula, harap di maklumi*alasan :v


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Meanie

Author : Nur Indah Wulandari

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing

 **OBSESI**

Chapter 2

-Hoshi dengan Woozi , SinB dengan Yuju, Seungcheol dengan Jeonghan dan terakhir Wonwoo dengan Eunha. Kalau begitu bapak permisi dulu" Pandangan Wonwoo beralih ke arah Eunha yang sedari tadi menatapya "Kita sekelompok hihihihi" Eunha tertawa kecil. Ia sangat senang mengetahui Wonwoo adalah partnernya. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia menyukai Wonwoo, dari pertama masuk SMA, ia terus mengamati sosok emo yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Mohon kerja samanya" Eunha mengangguk cepat. Ia lalu pindah ke tempat duduk di samping Wonwoo yang kebetulan kosong. Woozi si pemilik bangku tampaknya terlalu sibuk adu mulut dengan Hoshi.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakannya? Sore ini, apakah kau bisa datang ke rumahku?" Ucapan Eunha membuat pikiran Wonwoo terarah ke sosok Mingyu.

' Jika aku pergi ke rumah Eunha, pasti Mingyu tidak mengizinkan. Tapi, jika Eunha yang ke rumah, pasti ia akan mendapat perlakuan tidak enak dari Mingyu. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?' batin Wonwoo galau.

"Ya Wonwoo! apa kau mendengarku?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Wonwoo langsung tersenyum sebagai jawaban ia tengah mendengarkan yeoja cantik itu.

"Errr baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu"

Sebersit rona merah mewarnai kedua pipi Eunha. Yeoja itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk cepat.

'Hahhhhh~ dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkan, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus merayu bocah itu!'

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggeliat tak tenang ketika pemilik tangan tan itu memeluknya dari belakang. Niatnya menonton pupus sudah, karna tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."Mingyu, Tidak bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain?"

"..."

Berharap mendapat jawaban, yang ada malah pelukan Mingyu semakin erat. Wonwoo makin tak nyaman, saat merasakan 'sesuatu' di balik punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin terasa. Apalagi? kalau bukan, ekhem kepunyaan Mingyu yang errr dari dulu emang ohoks be-besar (R : Minum dulu thor XD)

Merasa di abaikan, Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Mingyu tersenyum sembari membawa punggung kecil sang kakak bersandar di dadanya. Lirikan mata Wonwoo beralih ke sebuah jam yang berada di dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin ia sampaikan.

"Mingyu"

"Hmmm?" Mingyu menatap layar Tv dengan serius, walau dia mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan.

"hari ini aku ada tugas kelompok, apa boleh-"

"Kau ingin pergi ke rumah temanmu?" Wonwoo mengangguk ragu-ragu. Walaupun ia tidak yakin Mingyu akan mengizinkannya tapi apa salahnya mencoba bukan?

Mingyu mendengus, tapi mengingat perkataan Hoshi, ia merasa sudah waktunya ia memberi kebebasan kepada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai lewat jam 10! jika tidak-" Hembusan hangat menyapu daun telinga Wonwoo, membuat si empunya merinding "aku akan memakanmu hyung" Mingyu terkekeh saat Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dramatis. Yah hanya Wonwoolah yang paling tau, seganas apa ia diranjang.

"Siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"Eunha."

.

.

.

"Dan...selesai!"

"Haaaaahhhhh~ akhirnya selesai juga" Wonwoo menutup bukunya dengan senyuman lega. Eunha terkikik geli. Heran melihat wajah Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat aneh, tampan tapi jika kau perhatikan baik-baik malah terlihat cantik.

"eh jam berapa sekarang?" Eunha melirik jam tangan hitam yang menempel manis di pergelangan tangannya. "jam 09.50" Kalimat Eunha membuat mata sipit itu terbelalak lucu.

"Apa? Aduh aku harus segera pulang" Tangan putih itu bergerak cepat membereskan buku-buku di meja.

"Tapi sepertinya... di luar sedang hujan" Oh bagus sekali nasibmu Jeon Wonwoo!

"Haaaahh~ bagaimana aku pulang" Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku antar" Ucap Eunha dengan semangat. Tapi malah dengusan kesal yang dapat ia dengar.

"Jangan bercanda. Cepat, pinjam kan saja payungmu. Besok akan ku kembalikan" Yeoja bermata besar itu menggeleng cepat. Baginya ini adalah Kesempatan yang tidak boleh di abaikan. Tidak bisakah ia berduaan dengan namja yang ia sukai, di bawah payung yang sama. Ughh Seperti di film-film!

"Tidak bisa. Pokonya aku ingin mengantarmu.. Titik" Kedutan tercipta indah di dahi putih Wonwoo. Ia baru tau kalau Eunha memiliki sisi keras kepala.

"Aku ini laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Kenapa kau ingin mengantarku?"

Eunha menelan ludahnya canggung. Benar juga. Kenapa ia ingin mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Ah iya.. Kesempatan.. Ingat! Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

"Itu karnaaa..."

"Karna?"

"karna kau"

"Karna aku?"

"ah itu... kau kan sangat tampan. Bagaimana kalau kau di culik tante-tante?"

"..."

Hening

"Ahahahahaahaha-" Wajah Eunha mendadak masam saat melihat tawa Wonwoo yang seolah mengejeknya. "hahaha aduhh.. kau ini lucu sekali Eunha, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa di culik tante-tante?" Seringaian kejam terlintas di bibir Eunha. Ide jahil tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Sesekali berbohong untuk kesempatan emas, tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Asal kau tau saja, di jam-jam segini biasanya dilingkungan ku, banyak tante-tante gendut yang mengincar berondong-berondong tampan dan cantik. Apalagi dengan cuaca yang mendukung seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan menyekapmu saat kau berjalan sendirian, dan membawamu ke pesta para tante-tante" Lagi-lagi seringaian kejam terlintas di bibir eunha saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang berubah drastis.

"Antarkan aku cepat"

.

.

.

Mingyu melirik sinis jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10.05. Geraman berat keluar dari bibir kissable. Kesal akan hyungnya yang belum juga kembali.

"Dia memang benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku" Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Mingyu berjalan ke arah pintu rumah setelah menyambar jaket dan payung yang berada di sudut pintu.

"Apa dia tidak mengecek ramalan cuaca?" Mingyu menatap langit malam yang menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air yang kita sebut hujan. Sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca yang ia tonton tadi. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan lewat jam 10. Bagaimana ia akan pulang?" Mingyu terdiam di halaman rumahnya, sambil memikirkan di mana rumah Eunha yang Wonwoo bilang.

'Ah Hoshi. Mungkin dia tau!'

.

.

.

"Yak, Eunha. Sampai sini saja, ini sudah malam, rumahku juga tidak jauh lagi. Lagian kita sudah keluar dari area komplekmu, kau pulang saja" Ucap Wonwoo saat mereka tlaj sampai di perempatan jalan. "Kau yakin?" Mengabaikan Eunha. Wonwoo malah memberikan payungnya ke arah yeoja yang menatapnya heran.

"Ini! Ambilah! Dari sini aku bisa berlari menerjang hujan" Eunha menggeleng.

"Aku kan sudah pakai jas hujan, kau saja yang bawa" Kini Wonwoolah yang enatap heran yeoja di depannya. Kenapa yeoja ini begitu baik kepadanya?

"Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku?"

Tubuh Eunha mendadak tegang. Sepertinya ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi!

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu!"

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu bodoh!"

Bagaikan mantra, Wonwoo hanya menurut, walau ia tidak tau apa yang akan Eunha lakukan.

Eunha menjinjitkan kakinya saat kelopak mata Wonwoo tertutup. Ini adalah kesempatan! Kesempatan yang tak akan ia sia-siakan. Mencium sosok yang telah setahun lebih ia sukai.

'Cup'

Mata sipit itu terbelalak begitu merasakan benda lembut yang bersarang di bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi, Eunha pasti sedang menciumnya. Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Eunha melepaskan kecupannya dengan cengiran dan rona yang menjalar kemana-mana.

"Itu karna aku menyukaimu.. hahahah sampai jumpa" Wonwoo tak menjawab ataupun menoleh saat yeoja manis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Ia kini sibuk dengan rasa shocknya tak kunjung hilang. Tangan kirinya bergerak memegang bibirnya yang baru saja di cium oleh sang partner. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat payung berwarna kuning pucat.

Tap

Tap

Wonwoo melanjutkan jalannya dengan wajah shock dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Bukan. Bukan karna ia juga mencintai Eunha. Hanya saja, ia takut. Takut jika 'dia' melihat kejadian itu.

Dia yang kini menatapnya tajam. Dia yang tengah berdiri di bawah lampu jalan sambil memegang payung. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak tak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Mi-mingyu... Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

TempeBaCem

Masih adakah yang ingat dgn ff ini :v .Pendek yak :v wakakakak tp bagaimanapun trimakasih jika ada yang membaca. Dan jan lupa Review yak :v


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Meanie

Author : Alien Warbyazah

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing

 **OBSESI**

Tangan kekar dari pemuda tan itu terus menarik tangan pemuda putih yang tengah kesulitan menyeimbangi langkah orang yang menariknya. Beberapa kali pemuda putih itu hampir terjatuh karna di seret-seret seperti benda, dan beberapa kali pula pemuda cantik itu merintih karna sakit di pegelangan tangannya. Rambut keduanya sama-sama basah, karna menerjang jalanan sepi yang tengah di guyur hujan, tanpa meggunakan payung. Baju mereka pun tak luput dari air langit yang menetes cukup deras.

"Ming-mingyu pelan-pelan"

Sang lawan bicara tak menjawab, tapi cengkraman tangannya bertambah kuat. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat pemuda cantik itu merintih sakit. Mungkin warna merah sudah menghiasi tangannya yang putih.

"Akh..sa-sakit"

Diam. Mungkin hal itu lah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Hanya sampai amarah Mingyu sudah reda, walaupun ia tidak yakin semua akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja.

Setapak demi setapak, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah dan menuju ke sebuah pintu bercat abu-abu. Kamar Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya" cicit Wonwoo. Rasa takut seketika menjalar di hati pemuda itu. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa memang ini semua tidak akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja.

"BRAKKKK"

Setelah pintu terbuka, tangan tan itu kembali menyeret pemuda yang kini tengah di liputi firasat buruk.

"BRUUUGGHH"

"Ahh Mingyu.. sakit"

Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur kepala ranjang akibat dorongan Mingyu. Sepertinya Pemuda tan itu benar-benar sudah di ambang batas.

"SREET"

Belum selesai dengan rasa sakitnya, mata sipit terbelalak tatkala melihat pemuda tan yang kini sudah berada di atasnya. Takut. Yah jujur saja Wonwoo merasa takut jika sudah kesetanan seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku"

"Jadi kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa kau ternyata berselingkuh di belakangku? Tidak, Terimakasih"

"Tidak! Bukan seperti i-"

CHU~

"Mmmmhhh"

Tangan putih Wonwoo bergerak mendorong ke depan ketika sang adik mencium kasar bibirnya. Tetapi bukannya menjauh, hal itu malah membuat jarak mereka semakin mendekat.

Perasaan Wonwoo bertambah kalut, saat kedua tangan tan itu mulai meraba-raba masuk kedalam kaos dan celana jinsnya.

'Enghhhhhh emmmhhh..."

Sehelai demi helai, semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Wonwoo akhirnya terlepas.

Kini giliran Mingyu yang menanggalkan celananya.

Tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan ini, Wonwoo bangkit berlari ke arah pintu. Tapi belum sampai di ambang pintu, pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh Mingyu. Tak sempat mengeluh, ia langsung di hempaskan kembali ke ranjang yang sudah berantakan.

"Akkkhhh" Menindih dan menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum melecehkan saat melihat betapa lemahnya sang kakak yang dari tadi terus memberontak.

"Percuma, kau tidak akan bisa kabur"

"Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku!"

"Diam! atau akan kubunuh yeoja itu di depan matamu!"

Wonwoo langsung berhenti menggeliat. Matanya memandang takut ke arah sang adik.

Tawa renyah seketika menggelegar di kamar yang di dominasi warna putih. Kening putih itu bertaut bingung dengan sikap Mingyu yanh seperti orang gila.

"Ahahahahaha sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai yeoja itu yah?. Baiklah karna kau menurut, aku tidak akan membunuhnya tapi..."

"..."

Sedikit menunduk, bibir kissable itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan menghukummu, Bersiaplah sayang!"

SRET

Dengan sekali hentakan, Wonwoo kini dalam posisi menungging. Tanpa aba-aba dan penetrasi, junior panjang dan berurat memaksakan masuk kelubang pink yang berkedut nyeri.

"KYAAAAA SAKIIIIT, KELUARKAAAAAANN!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang kakak, Pemuda tan itu malah menghentakan kepunyaannya, sehingga juniornya tertelan sempurna oleh lubang hangat pemuda bermata sipit.

"rileks, kau terlalu menjepit punyaku"

"AKKKHHHH" Wonwoo sedikit menjerit saat rambutnya di tarik ke arah belakang membuat ia seolah-olah mendongak ke atas.

"Rileks ku bilang bukan! apa kau ingin aku mengoyak hole mu bitch?!" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, air matanya ia biarkan turun menuruni kulit putihnya yang berkeringat. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat, sungguh ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Dirinya seakan terbelah menjadi dua. Terlebih saat Mingyu mulai menggerakkan juniornya.

Tak mau menganggur, kedua tangan berlapis kulit tan itu bergerak menuju puting, dan memelintirnya naik turun, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain bergerak menuju junior. Mengocoknya dengan ritme yang beraturan.

Rasa nikmat sedikit demi sedikit mulai Wonwoo rasakan. Terlebih saat juniornya di kocok cepat oleh tangan tan yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Enghhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh AHHHHHHHHNN"

Wonwoo mendesah keras saat hujaman junior Mingyu mengenai titik nikmatnya. Tubuhnya seakan melayang, rasa sakit yang menguasainya mendadak hilang. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir ambruk jika tidak di pegang oleh sang adik.

"anghhhh akkhhhh enggggh"

"Teruslah mendesah sayang"

THRUUST

THRUUST

"Enghhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhh"

"Ssshhh akkh nikmat sekali, jangan berikanhh lubanhngmuhh ke oranggh lainnnhh sshhh"

THRUUSST

THRUUSST

"akkkkkhh akkhhh aahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh.. Minhhhgyuu akuuu akannnhhh"

Seringai keji tercipta di bibir pemuda tan. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, tangan panjang itu mengambil sesuatu di laci tempat tidur.

"AKHHHHHH.. Aphaa yhangh khau lakh-kukanhh" Rasa sakit tiba-tiba mendera junior Wonwoo saat di jepit oleh sesuatu yang membuat orgasmenya tertahan, dan itu sungguh sangat sakit sekali.

"Itu cockring sayang sshh, kau harus belajar banyak dariku ahhhhh nikmat sekali" ucap Mingyu sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih cepat

"Lepaskannnhh innhi sakiithh sekhhali"

THRUST

THRUST

"Akhhhhh ahhhhhhh annghhhhhh hah hah"

Hentakkan Mingyu yang lagi-lagi mengenai prostat, membuat Wonwoo merasakan kalau ia lagi-lagi akan berada di puncak."Minghhhgyyuh.. Aahhh ahhh lepaskannnhh bennhda ini kumohonhh"

Bibir kissable itu mendekat ke arah telinga sang kakak.

"Apa kau lupa hah? semua ini adalah hukuman!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya keras, rasa nikmat terus berdatangan dan sungguh dia benar-benar ingin keluar. Tapi benda di juniornya membuat ia benar-benar seperti orang gila. Apakah ini hukuman yang Mingyu maksud? Kapan hal ini berakhir?

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah lelaki dewasa itu terhenti begitu sampai pada sebuah pintu megah yang terbuka begitu saja" Apa perlu saya bawakan barang-barang tuan ke atas?" Lelaki itu menggeleng tanpa memandang bawahannya.

"Tidak perlu, kalian pergi saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ucap Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Cklek

"Haahhh~ apa mereka bodoh? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk" Mata tajam Kris melirik keadaan rumah yang sepi dan sunyi. Yah sebenarnya dia ingin merekrut beberapa maid di rumah. Tapi anak keduanya selalu menolak. Dengan alasan, bahwa ia bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Walau pada kenyataannya, ia memang bisa melakukan semuanya.

"Wonwoo~ ,Mingyu~, Appa pulang" Hening

Hening

" ..."

Ke mana mereka? Ini sudah jam 6, apa mereka tidak sekolah?.

Merasa tidak akan ada jawaban lagi, kaki jenjang itu melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju ke arah kmar bercat abu-abu yang sedikit terbuka.

Cklek

DEG

"Wonwoo, Mingyu"

Terdiam. Yah itulah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang begitu melihat dua orang pemuda telanjang yang berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Ini mimpi bukan? Pemandangan yang di depan matanya bukan kenyataan kan?.

"Engh." Menggeliat kecil. Mata sipit itu menampakkan iris tajamnya yang indah. 'sudah pagi ternyata' Merasakan sesuatu yang memeluknya erat, pemuda itu melepaskan tangan tan yang melingkar di perutnya. Pemuda itu meringis ketika ia mencoba berdiri, dan malah berakhir dengan duduk menyandar di pinggir ranjang.

"Wonwoo"

Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tan yang sedang tertidur. Tidak, itu bukan suara Mingyu.

"Wonwoo" Kali ini mata sipit itu beralih menuju sosok yang menatapnya di ambang pintu. Pemuda jangkung yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"A-appa"

.

.

.

"Choi Seung Cheol"

"I'm here"

"Jung Eunha"

"HADIIIIIRRR"

"Kwon Soonyoung"

"HADIR!"

"Lee Ji Hoon"

"Hadir"

"Kim Won Woo"

"..."

Semua mata beralih ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di samping Jihoon. Tak terkecuali Eunha yang menatap bangku kosong itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Wonwoo tidak datang? apa kau tau ia kenapa Wonwoo tidak hadir Jihoon?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia malah memandang Eunha yang kebetulan juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau tau Eunha?" Eunha menggeleng. Yeoja itu sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa Wonwoo tidak hadir. Apa karna kejadian semalam? Entahlah... Mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya besok atau nanti.

TBC

Reviewww juseyoo~~ :V


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Meanie

Author : Alien Warbyazah

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing

 **OBSESI 4**

PLAAAKK"

Sepasang mata sipit terpaksa melebar dari ukurannya. Nafasnya tercekat, melihat tangan putih berurat sang Appa yang sukses mendarat di pipi tan yang mulai berubah warna. Tak bisa di sangkal lagi, ia yakin tangan putih sang Appa, tak lama lagi juga akan melayang ke arahnya. Seolah siap dengan rasa sakit yang akan di terima, ia mengatupkan kedua matanya. Pasrah saat tangan kekar sang Appa terangkat di udara.

GREB

"Jangan sentuh dia, Bangsat!" Kelopak putih itu terbuka ketika tidak merasakan sakit yang sudah ia wanti-wanti. Tapi suara berat penuh emosi yang menyapa indranya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang ia duga.

"Berani sekali kau.!"

BUGGHHH

"APPA! JANGAN!"

"ANAK SIALAN!"

BUUUGH

BUUUGH

"APPAA, HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKANN!"

Mendengar suara tinggi dari anak sulungnya, sang ayah menghentikan aksi menghajar anak bungsunya. Mata tajam itu beralih ke arah pemuda berkulit putih yang tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Appa kumohon berhenti. Ini salahku. Ini salahku... Maafkan aku appa. Tolong jangan sakiti Mingyu lagi hiks" Untuk sesaat, pria jangkung itu terdiam. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu mulai teratur. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Haaahh~ aku harus bagaimana?" Tersenyum kecut, Mingyu bangkit untuk kembali duduk di meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tegah mereka. Ia dengan santai tersenyum sinis dan menatap kris dengan pandangan membunuh. Mengabaikan lebam dan darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tetap akan di sini. Dan kau Wonwoo! Ikut aku ke Cina mulai besok."

"Aku tidak setuju" " Baik"

"Hyeong!" Bentak Mingyu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo yang membuang wajah ke arahnya. Inikah yang Wonwoo inginkan? Apakah Wonwoo ingin meninggalkannya. Jadi, apa arti dari semua yang ia lakukan untuk Wonwoo?

"Hentikan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu Mingyu-ya!" Mingyu menatap kembali ke arah Kris dengan pandangan menantang. "Siapa yang lebih menjijikkan di sini Appa?! Kau bahkan tidak pernah ada di saat ibu melawan rasa sakitnya, dan malah asik dengan wanita-wanita jalang di luar sana! " Kris Bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Namun setelah itu ia terkekeh ringan. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di ucapkan Mingyu. Kenapa harus kisah lama yang keluar dari mulut putra sulungnya.

"Khukhukhu, Kau semakin lama semakin mirip saja dengan Ibumu. Itulah kenapa aku sebenarnya tidak menyukaimu!" Ucap Kris dengan emosi tertahan. Wonwoo yang merasa akan ada tragedi hantam baku, langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hentikkan! Appa aku akan melakukan semua apa yang kau inginkan! Karna itu jangan memukul Mingyu lebih dari ini"

"Hyeong!" Kris menghela nafas berat, mengeluarkan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Tangannya bergerak memijit kepalanya yang sedari radi berdenyut ganas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu pegang ucapanmu Wonwoo-ya"

Geraman halus terdengar kembali. Wonwoo menatap sendu ke arah Kris, berusaha menghindari tatapan membunuh Mingyu.

"Ingat baik-baik! Aku, tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian bersama!"

.

.

.

Rumah besar yang biasanya sepi itu, kini mulai ramai oleh para maid dan bodyguart. Hal ini merupakan keinginan dari pemilik rumah, Kris. Ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi rumahnya dengan orang-orang kepercayaannya. Dan membawa pergi anak sulungnya ke negri Cina tanpa anak bungsunya.

"Kau sudah siap Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar suara berat dari ayahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat koper mini yang ia seret. Keduanya berjalan pelan, bersiap meninggalkan kediaman dan juga adiknya 'Mingyu'

"Hyung! Andwae! Jangan pergi!" Wonwoo melirik lemh ke arah Mingyu yang berontak diantara bodyguard-bodyguard ayahnya. Alis tebalnya bertaut dengan genangan air di sekitar pelupuk mata tajamnya. Rapuh. Wonwoo menutup matanya kasar begitu melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya tak berdaya.

"Bibi Jung, tolong jaga anak sialan itu baik-baik. Usahakan agar dia tetap pergi ke sekolah" Ucap Kris kepada Bibi Jung, wanita paruh baya yang resmi menjadi kepala pelayan rumah ini. Setelah anggukan dari kepala bibi jung, Kris menyusul Wonwoo yang telah masuk kemobil sedan hitam.

"HYUNGG ANDWAEE, KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI INI!"

"Jalan pak!" Roda mobil itu mulai berputar pelan, meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim beserta Mingyu yang kini masih meneriaki namanya.

"Appa, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat"

.

.

.

11.15 at Taman Sekolah

"Jadi kau akan pergi ke Cina?" Tanya Woozi dengan nada tercekat. Matanya bahkan tidak sanggup menatap pemuda cantik di depannya. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

"Hmmm" Jawab Wonwoo kalem, tersenyum kecut kepada pemuda yang masih berseragam sekolah.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanyanya lagi. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Matanya menatap gedung sekolah di depannya. Kembali? Ah ia bahkan tak tau bisa menginjakkan kakinya lagi disini.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak akan pernah" Woozi tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang sudah ia terka. Tanpa bertanya kenapa ia tahu, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Wonwoo bungkam. Dan itu sukses membuat Wonwoo menatap sosok di depannya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Wonwoo tengah menahan air matanya. Agghh kenapa si bodoh ini yang menangis? Harusnya dia.

"Woozi-ah. Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian Wonwoo meninggalkan rumah. Dan selama itu pula Mingyu hidup dalam keadaan urak-urakkan. Ia membolos setiap hari, berbuat kenakalan, merokok, pulang larut dan sering mabuk-mabukkan. Pernah sepintas ide gila muncul di kepala Mingyu, yaitu bunuh diri. Namun bayangan Wonwoo menangis membuat ia membatalkannya.

BRAAKKK

"lalalalalalalala~"

"aiggooo Tuan Muda. Jangan mendobrak pintu terus" Seorang maid paruh baya berlari mendekati pemuda tan yang tengah berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya ia baru saja minum-minuman keras.

"lalalalala~ anyeong bibi Jung~ Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja huksss..." Tanya Mingyu saat bibi Jung tengah membopongnya berjalan.

"Saya baik-baik saja tuan muda. Tuan muda yang tidak baik. Selalu pulang larut malam. Hati-hati tuan, Tangga" Mingyu terkekeh, kakinya bergerak menaikku tangga dengan bantuan bibi Jung. "Hehehehe Aku iri sekali dengan bibi Jung. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan baik-baik saja hahahahaha"

"Duuhh berat sekali tuan." Keluh Bibi Jung.

"Yah berat memang. Ini benar-benar berat hukss membuatku hampir gila"

"Ah tuan hampir sampai..." Setelah melalui perjuangan yang begitu menyita waktu dan tenaga. Maid paruh baya itu akhirnya berhasil menghantarkan Mingyu ke kasurnya.

"Huhhhh akhirnya, lepas sepatumu tuan" Mingyu diam dan hanya termenung menatap langit-langit kamar. Merasa sang tuan tak ada niat untuk menuruti perkataannya, bibi jung pun turun tangan.

"Bi..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit hikss" Bibi Jung terdiam saat Mingyu menangis didepannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok dingin Mingyu seperti ini. Ia seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan favoritnya. Lemah dan juga rapuh.

"Kenapa hiks tuhan menciptakan rasa ini kalau hanya untuk menyakiti ku saja?"

"Kenapa rasanya hampa sekali bi, aku tidak tau bagaimana mengisinya hiks... Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.. Dari banyak orang di dunia kenapa harus dia bi hikss."

Bibi Jung tersenyum kecut, tangan yang telah keriput bergerak mengelus rambut hitam yang sedikit memanjang tersebut.

"Tolong aku bii~~~ hiksss. Siapapun tolong aku hiksss. Ini benar-benar sesak hiksss" Bibi Jung tersenyum sembari tetap mengelus rambut Mingyu. Dan itulah yang ia terus lakukan sepanjang malam, sampai kelopak tan itu tertutup damai dengan bekas air mata.

.

.

.

"Anyeong Bibi Jung~" Bibi Jung menatap pemuda manis yang menyapanya. Ia lantas tersenyum melihat Woozi yang tengah membawa berbagai macam buah-buahan. Yah, Woozi memang sering datang kemari untuk menjenguk Mingyu.

"Kau datang lagi Woozi-ssi? Syukurlah. Tuan Muda dari semalam tidak mau makan, dan hanya merokok terus. Tolong bujuk dia Woozi-ssi" Woozi terkekeh kecil melihat bibi jung yang terlihat frustasi. Memang membujuk Mingyu bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah, dan ia sudah merasakannya jauh sebelum bibi Jung ada disini. Jadi ia tidak ambil pusing.

"Akan ku usahakan Bibi Jung. Tenang saja" Ucap Woozi sembari berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Mingyu yang terletak di lantai atas.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Ya Mingyu. Ini aku, Woozi. Bisa kah kau buka pintu ini"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk saja ya" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Mingyu, jari lentik itu bergerak memutar kenop pintu yang tak di kunci sang pemilik.

"Ckk. Kau merokok lagi anak setan?" Pemuda tan itu hanya menatap Woozi sekilas, lalu kembali merokok sembari memandang jalan raya dari jendela kamarnya. "Kau merokok, bolos sekolah keluar malam, dan pulang mabuk-mabuk kan? Jika seperti ini terus kau bisa jadi gelandangan" Mengoceh sembari menduduki kursi pemilik kamar. Parsel yang ia bawa tadi, kini telah terpampang rapi di atas meja yang tak jauh dari ia duduk.

"Itu aku bawakan buah-buahan, kau harus makan! Kalau tidak mau kubunuh"

" ..."

"Kau tau, akhir-akhir ini Hoshi menanyai kabarmu padaku. Kau memberi tahunya ya? Kalau kita ini bertetangga?"

"..." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Woozi tersenyum kecut, sudah biasa di abaikan Mingyu. Mungkin ia harus memiliki trik baru untuk mendapat perhatian pemuda tan di depannya.

"Ah kau mau sebuah tempat?, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang banyak masalah. Ayo pergi ke sana, kata orang, di sana kita bisa melupakan masalah-masalah kita. Kau tertarik?" Kali ini mata tajam Mingyu melirik Woozi. Tanda bahwa pemuda tan itu mulai tertarik.

"Kau yakin?" Woozi mengangguk cuek. Dalam hati ia terkekeh kecil karna berhasil mendapat perhatian Mingyu. Aghh benar-benar melelahkan. Asal kalian tau saja.

.

.

Lotte World

"Jadi ini tempat yang kau maksud?" Tanya Mingyu dengan tampang masam. Woozi terkekeh kecil, tangannya lantas menyeret Mingyu saat pemuda tan itu berniat pulang. "Kita baru sampai, kau mau kemana?" Protes Woozi.

"Kau menyuruhku bermain di tempat membosankan seperti ini?" Tanya Mingyu malas.

"Kalau takut bilang saja" Mingyu mendecih jijik melihat tatapan curiga Woozi. Oh ayolah dia ini Kim Mingyu.

"Kau belum tau siapa aku yah?" Woozi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cuek.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kalau begitu kita mulai dari mana ya~" Woozi langsung saja berjalan sembari menyeret Mingyu yang bahkan belum menyetujui ajakannya.

Rumah hantu.

"GOAAARRRRR"

"KYAAAAAAAA" * BUGHHHH

"HIHIHIHIHI"

"KYAAAAAAA" *BUGHHHH

"HUAHAHAHAHA"

"EOMMMMAAA" *BUGHHHH

"AGHHH! HANTU SIALAN. BIKIN KAGET SAJA" Mingyu menatap malas Woozi yang telah jalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau tau? kau memukul semua hantu yang ada di sana"

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh mengagetkanku"

Roller coster

"KYAAA- MINGYU YA~ KYAAAAAAAAAA"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!"

BUMCAR

"MINGYU! MINGYU! MINGYU!"

"JANGAN TABRAK PEMBATASNYA BODOH!"

HALILINTAR

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"JANGAN JAMBAKKU RAMBUTKU SIALANNN!"

.

.

"nggggggggggggg" Mingyu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan telinganya berdengung. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Woozi yang hampir saja membuat ia kehilangan indra pendengarannya. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak pergi lagi ke Lotte World bersama Woozi.

"Yohh. Mingyu-ya. Kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo kita cari lagi wahana lain"Ucap Woozi. Kaki pendeknya sedari tadi berjalan ke sana-kemari tak henti, melihat-lihat wahana-wahana yang belum ia naiki. Mingyu yang melihatnya menggeleng kepala tak percaya dengan stamina pemuda pendek di depannya.

"Yak pendek. Berhentilah sebentar. Apa kau tidak lelah menaiki 19 wahana sekaligus?" Woozi mengabaikan teriakkan Mingyu. Matanya sibuk melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri

BRUGH

Woozi meringis saat bahunya tak sengaja menabrak seorang ajjhusi yang tengah meminum kopi. Sehingga tanpa sengaja ia mengotori baju ajjhusi yang terlihat mahal.

"AKKHH sialan. Padahal ini baju baru yang kubeli di paris" keluh ajjhusi tadi. Para bodguardnya tampak berusaha mengelap tumpahan kopi di baju si ajjhusi.

"Ahhh maaf ajjhusi, aku tidak sengaja" Woozi membungkukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu setelah berlari menyusul Woozi yang sepertinya sedang konflik dengan si ajjhusi.

"Itu aku tidak sengaja menabrak ajjhusi ini" Mingyu menatap Ajjhusi yang masih sibuk mengeluh dengan bajunya. "KAU! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA YAH! INI BAJU AKU BELI DI PARIS! INI TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN NYAWAMU"

TWITCH

Wajah bersalah Woozi mendadak berubah. Apa katanya tadi?

"Biar aku ganti ajjhusi" Ucap Mingyu kalem. Ia malas menjadi tontonan umum seperti sekarang.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN SANGGUP MENGGANTINYA! MEMANGNYA AYAHMU CEO JAEGUK GROUP!" Teriak si ajjhusi tadi, dan hal itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bertambah banyak.

"Tidak"

"MAKANYA JANGAN SOK-SOK AN! AYO IKUT AKU KE KANTOR POLISI!" Bentak Si Ajjhusi.

"Tapi itu adalah cabang perusahaan ayahku." Balas Mingyu kalem.

"A-apa?"

Mingyu mengeluarkan kartu kredit khusus yang hanya dimiliki 20 orang di dunia. Dan itu membuat ajjhusi tadi terdiam. Ajjhusi itu ternyata sangat mengenal kartu kredit yang di pegang Mingyu. Karna dari dulu ia mengincarnya, hanya saja belum bisa.

 _SET_

Woozi merebut kartu kredit Mingyu.

"Jangan berikan kartumu Mingyu-ya. Ajjhusi ini perlu di beri pelajaran" Woozi berjalan mendekati sang ajjhusi yang masih terpana dengan kartu kredit Mingyu.

BUUGH

Ajjhusi tadi menjerit saat merasakan kakinya di injak oleh Woozi. 3 bodyguard yang melihat kejadian itu menatap sang bos panik.

"AGHHH. SIALAN. TANGKAP MEREKA!"

Woozi langsung menyeret Mingyu kabur dari kejaran bodygiard dan si ajjhusi. Mereka beberapa kali menabrak orang di jalan. Dan tertawa saat melihat ajjhusi dan bodyguard-bodyguard nya tampak kelelahan mengejar mereka.

"Ayolah Mingyu hah hah hah lebih cepat lagi"

"kau ini hah hah. Kecil-kecil ternyata larimu cepat juga hah hah. Cocok sekali jadi penjambret"

"enak saja. AGHHHH MEREKA MENDEKAT"

10 menit kemudian.

"Hah hah disini mereka tidak akan menemukan kita" Ucap Woozi. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa ajjhusi tadi sudah tidak ada lagi. "ini dimana?" tanya Mingyu menyadari mereka kini berada di sebuah padang rumput kecil yang terletak di belakang lotte world

"entahlah yang penting kita selamat"

Mingyu dan Woozi pun duduk di tanah, sembari melihat rumput-rumput dan daun ilalang yang bergoyang kesana kemari tertiup angin. Dan hening pun tercipta untuk beberapa saat. Mereka ternyata sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ahahahahahahahaha" Woozi memandang horor Mingyu yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Apakah dia gila?

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Woozi heran.

"Diriku" Balas Mingyu tanpa menatap Woozi. Ia menghentikan tawanya, dan hanya menatap kedepan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Woozi lagi. Matanya masih menatap Mingyu heran.

"Kau tau, ini benar-benar menyebalkan"

"..."

"Kau tau, ini semua tidak ada gunanya"

"..."

"Semakin aku ingin melupakannya. Maka ia akan semakin tertancap di otakku. Aku tidak tau mengapa ini benar-benar sulit. Aku bahkan telah terjun ke dunia malam, tapi itu semua tidak ada gunanya"

"Mingyu"

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi hyeong. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan hiks" Woozi mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Mingyu yang menunduk frustasi.

"Apakah ia menangis seperti ini juga saat mengingatkuhh?" Pemuda mungil itu bergerak memeluk Mingyu, dan menyandarkan kepala pemuda tan itu di bahu kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah" Woozi mengusap punggung Mingyu dengan lembut. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih. Seperti yang Wonwoo katakan, Mingyu itu sebenarnya terlalu lemah. Dan ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menghiburnya. 'maaf Wonwoo, aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana'

FLASHBACK

"Woozi-ah. Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Woozi menatap Wonwoo yang mulai meneteskan air maata.

"Kau tau, Mingyu itu tidak sekuat yang kau lihat. Dia itu terlalu lemah, dan mudah sakit. Aku takut- Dia akan sakit dan hidup dengan luka yang dalam. Karna itu komohon-"

"..."

"Tolong jaga dia hiks... Tolong temani dia dan hibur dia. Aku mohon padamu Woozi-ah"

FLASHBACK OFF.

TBC

Ada yang masih ingat gua dan ff ini :'v. Udah 5 bulan gua ga kambek :'v. Dan gua merasa sedih membaca review2 kalian T.T . Dan gua berniat, bakal sering update :v Makannya pantengin terus ni ff gaje.

Dan untuj alasan gua ngehiatus itu, karna~~~~ gua patah hati T.T . Alay banget kan? Tapi emang karna itu wwehhh :'v . Makanya si Miming gua buat kek gini, karna itulah yang gua alamin :'v Berusaha bersenang-senang dan melupakan seseorang, tapi mau bagaimanapun bayangan dia tetap saja menghantui si Miming. Hahahahahahaha :v .Tapi gua ngerokok yah say~ :v . Nah pokonya karna gua patah hati, udeh gitu ajehh :v Dan gua juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ni ff rada garing dan terkesan di paksa-paksain :'v Yeh you know lah, udah lama gua ga ngerangkai kata-kata :v gua hanya berharap kalian suka dan ngeriview ni ff yang sudah usang.

Makasih ~ :'v


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : Meanie

Author : Alien Warbyazah

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing

 **OBSESI**

Ini sudah bulan ke 3 semenjak wonwoo pergi ke china. Tak ada yang berubah dari mingyu. Dia tetap mabuk-mabukan, pulang larut malam dan membolos sekolah seperti biasa. Ia bahkan hampir menggunakan barang haram kalau tidak di cegat woozi. Ia sudah lelah sekarang, ini sudah batasnya. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia benci hidup seperti ini.

"ah benar juga, aku kan hanya punya cinta dari eomma dan wonwoo hyung, tapi mereka sudah meninggalkanku, jadi apa gunanya aku hidup?" ucap Mingyu pelan. Tak di pungkiri senyum mengerikan terlukis di bibir kissable itu. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, yang jelas sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan kearah nakas meja yang tak jauh darinya, bergeral mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di dalamnya. Yah, jika seperti ini, semua masalah akan selesai bukan?"

cklek

"mingyu ayo kita per- mingyu? apa yang kau lakukan?" pandangan mingyu beralih ke arah sosok yang berada di daun pintu. Woozi. Lagi-lagi dia yang mengganggu. Kenapa pemuda itu sering kali masuk ke rumahnya sesuka hatinya.

"kenapa kau muncul lagi?" Woozi panik, pemuda itu tampak menelan ludahnya gugup.

"mi-mingyu, letakkan pisau itu cepat!"

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar printah woozi.

"memang kau siapa huh?"

Sret

"mingyu!"

.

.

.

Rumah sakit seoul, 21.20

Seorang pemuda cantik tampak bergerak kesana-kemari sembari melihah ponselnya. Wajahnya di penuhi rasa khawatir. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tampak kebingungan dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"tuuuuutt, yah halo" ucap seseorang dari sebrang telpon.

"wonwoo-ya!"

"ada ap-"

"wonwoo ya! Mingyu! Dia-"

"ada apa dengan wonwoo?!"

"dia sedang di rumah sakit"

"apa!"

.

.

.

Pemuda cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu besar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tak di pungkiri wajah yang biasa tersenyum itu kini tampak penuh dengan amarah. Rahang tegasnya tampak mengeras, begitupun dengan kedua tangannnya yang ikut mengepal.

BRAAKKK

"appa!" kedua insan yang asik bercumbu lantas terlonjak. Sang wanita langsung merapikan seragam kantornya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu bertambah marah, ia mendesis dan menatap sang appa dengan tatapan membunuh.

"dimana sopan santuunmu wonwoo-ya" ucap kris setelah merapikan jasnya yang kusut. Wonwoo mendecih, tak habis pikir dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"lalu dimana rasa manusia appa hah?" kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Tak mengerti maksud putra sulungnya.

"apa maksdumu?" wonwoo menggeram kasar. Sesuai dugaannya, kris memang tidak tau apa-apa. Dan dia malah asik bercumbu dengan pegawainya. Sekarang ia tau bagaimana perasaan almarhum ibunya.

"mingyu! Dia masuk rumah sakit appa!" ucap wonwoo dengan nada tinggi

"apa?" Kris shock. Wajahnya berubah khawatir. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Mingyu yang sebegiitu nekat untuk bunuu diri. Apa dia gila?

"dia berusaha memotong urat nadi nya karna depresi. Dia ingin mati appa! Dia ingin aku kembali!"

"dan kalian akan menjalin cinta kembali? Tidak akan kubiarkan" Wonwoo menutup matanya pelan, kepalan tangannya terlepas, wajah yang di penuhi amarah itu berubah datar.

Hening untuk sesaat.

"kau tau appa. Kenapa ibu sangat membencimu?" mata sipit itu menatap kris kosong. seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia kini sudah sampai batasnya.

"…" kris terdiam melihat tatapan wonwoo, ia merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan wonwoo. Tatapan yang dapat membuatnya membeku, dan membuatnya seolah-olah jatuh ke sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam.

"itu karna kau yang selalu memulai, dan kau yang selalu mengakhiri sesukamu"

'je-jessica'

Kris tertegun, matanya membola. Dia merasa wujud wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi krystal. Mendiang istrinya.

"appa yang jarang memberi perhatian kepada kami, bahkan setelah ibu meninggal. Sehingga mingyu bergantung kepadaku dan terobsesi kepadaku. Appa yang memulai ini semua, dan sekarang appa ingin mengakhiri begitu saja"

"ja-jadi ini maksudmu jessica"

Flashback on

"appa, besok temenin mingyu main pesawat yah?" sepasang tangan kekar itu berhenti menyusun lembaran kerja yang menumpuk di mejanya, pandangannuya beralih ke arah putra bungsunya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"appa sibuk mingyu, besok appa ada jadwal padat. Main sama wonwoo hyung saja ya?" mingyu yang massih berusia 7 tahun itu tampak cemberut dengan jawaban sang ayah yang membuatnya kecewa.

"wonwoo hyung lagi, wonwoo hyung lagi. Main pesawat sama wonwoo hyung, main layang-layang sama wonwoo hyung, main lotte world sama wonwoo hyung" kris memijit keningnnya yang berkedut. Dia pusing mendengar celotehan mingyu. Baru saja masalahnya hampir selesai, masalah baru datang kembali.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka main sama wonwoo hyung?" tanya kris, berusaha membujuk anak bungsunya tersebut.

"bukan gitu. Mingyu juga ingin main sama appa. Sama eomma juga. terus kita berempat piknik di taman. Kan asikkk!" ucap mingyu dengan semangat 45. Namun berbalik dengan kris yang memandang terdiam dengan wajah serius. Apa dia me ungatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"appa sibuk mingyu-ya, kau tidak mengerti huh?!" mingyu terdiam. Matanya berair, menandakan bahwa ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. memang dia salah yah? Dia kan hanya ingin bermain dengan ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya begitu marah padanya.

"huwaaaaaaaaaa~ appa jahat huwa~~~~" lagi-lagi kris memijit kepalanya, anak bungsunya ini benar-benar beda dengan anak sulungnya.

"wonwoo! Bawa adikmu keluar" mingyu menghentikan tangisnya saat eomma dan hyungnya datang menghampirinya.

"eomma~" bisik migyu pelan, namun sang eomma hanya membalas panggilan mingyu dengan senyuman hangat.

"mingyu keluar dulu ne, dengan wonwoo hyung" mingyu menatap hyungnya yang telah berada di sampingnya, membawanya pergi dari ruang kerja sang appa.

"kau bermain lagi dengan jalang-jalang itu eoh?"

"apa urusanmu? Pergilah" ucap kris pada Jessica setelah anak mereka pergi. Jessica mendecih melihat tingkah laku kris yang semakin lama, semakin menjadi.

"aku tau kau muak padaku, tapi setidaknya berilah perhatianmu kepada anak-anak" ucap Jessica dengan wajah yang mendadak muram, dan hal itu cukup membuat hati kris sedikit merasa bersalah.

"ckkk… tenang saja. Semua itu akan beres jika aku selalu memberikan mainan mahal kepada mereka" Jessica menggeram kasar mendengar jawaban sang suami yang membuanya benar-benar kesal.

"ini semua bukan tentang mainan brengsek, mereka itu membutuhkan perhatianmu, terutama mingyu. Dia itu berbeda dengan wonwoo!"kris mendengus kesal. Tidak Jessica tidak mingyu, keduanya selalu membuat dirinya kesal.

"aku sibuk!"

"sibuk apanya? "

"kau-"

"sibuk dengan jalang-jalangmu itu kan?!"

"berisik"

"apa?! Kau ingin marah?! Itu kenyataan bukan"

"diam kau!"

Hening

ruangan segi empat itu mendadak bisu, keduanya terdiam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karna menahan amarah masing-masing. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam. Bukti bahwa keduanya saling menyimpan benci yang amat dalam. Namun bebarap detik kemudian, wajah Jessica berubah datar, matanya memadang kosong kea rah kris.

DEG

Wajah kris mendadak pucat, tubuhnya membeku. ia merasa seolah-olah ditarik oleh seseorang ke sebuah jurang yang paling dalam. Tatapan Jessica seolah-olah mengulitinya dari dalam, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Jessica yang seperti itu.

"kris, jika kau terus seperti ini dan mengabaikan mereka berdua, sesuatu yang tak kau ingin pasti akan terjadi, dan sampai saat itu tiba, jangan pernah kau membuat mereka menderita. Karna kau lah yang memulai ini semua dan kau tidak boleh mengakhiri sesukamu. Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku "

Flashback off

"appa!" kris tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kemudian menatap putra sulungnya yang masih berdiri di depannya. Yah, benar. Dia yang memulai semua ini, dia yang mulai membenci Jessica dan menelantarkan anaknya. Dia yang membuat anak bungsunya terobsesi pada kakaknya sendiri, dia yang membuat Wonwoo yang begitu sopan menjadi benci kepadanya, dan dia yang membuat Mingyu hampir mati karna depresi yang ia ciptakan.

"pergilah" ucap kris lemah. Hatinya mendadak sesak, terlebih saat mengingat sosok Jessica yang kini telah tiada. Sosok yang begitu ia benci, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Tes

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, melihat tetesan air bening jatuh dari mata tajam kris. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ayahnya menangis. Bahkan saat ibunya meninggal, ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya menangis. Aada apa dengan ayahnya.

"aku akan mengizinkan kalian bersama, tapi jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku, dan aku akan mencoret nama kalian dari kartu keluargaku" yah mungkin inilah hal yang dapat dilakukan ia lakukan, untuk kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah minggu ke 2 semenjak wonwoo datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga mingyu, dan mingyu belum juga mau membuka matanya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa fisik mingyu sudah sembuh, namun karna depresi berkepanjangan yang dialami mingyu, jiwanya enggan untuk sadar. Dan hal itu membuat wonwoo terpukul, apakah mingyu sebegitu lelahkah? Apakah Mingyu sebegitu sakitkah? Hingga ia terlalu membenci kehidupan ini, dan memilih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

"mingyu-ya. Ini wonwoo hyung. kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun eoh?"

'suara ini lagi'

"kalau kau benci dengan hyung, bangunlah! Dan katakan betapa bencinyaya kau padaku"

'apa benar-benar dia'

"hufft baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita yang pasti kau tidak sangka"

'aku takut'

"hoshi dan woozi sudah jadian ternyata. Ahahaha"

'aku takut,jika aku membuka mataku, dia akan menghilang'

"padahal mereka berdua seperti kucing sama anjing jika di kelas"

'aku takut, jika suara yang kudengar ini hanyalah ilusi'

"woozi bilang hoshilah yang menembaknya pertama kali"

'aku takut, jika aku terbangun yang kudapati hanyalah hembusan angin'

"hoshi memaksanya berkali-kali, sampai membuat woozi jengah, ahahaha lucu yah, ahahaaha"

'aku takut, ini semua benar-benar menakutkan'

"ahaha- ah! Ja-jadi hiks bangunlah mingyu-ah hiks"

'basah! wonwoo hyung!'

"mingyu-yaaa"

'WONWOO HYUNG!'

"won-nu hyu-hyung" mata sipit itu membola saat mendengar bisikkan lemah dari sosok yang terbaring di depannya. Ia sontak menghapus air matanya, dan melihat pemuda tan yang menatapnya lemah.

"mingyu!"

"hyung! kau sudah kembali?"wonwoo mengangguk cepat, mendengar pertanyaan lemah dari mingyu. Ia tak sanggup menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir. Mingyu tersenyum, ia lalu melepas kantong oksigen dan infus yang berada di tangannya. Ia pun duduk menghadap hyungnya yang masih tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?"

"hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi mingyu-ya"

"hyung tetap akan bersamaku kan?"

"hyung tetap akan bersamamu"

"selamanya?"

"selamanya"

END

HUFFTTT, AKHIRNYA :V BTW PASTI ADA YANG GAK NGEH SAMA KRIS YANG JADI BAPAKNYA PAN? :V WKWKWKWKK, BIAR AJALAH YETH, ANGGAP AJAH BAPAKNYA NIKAH CEPET :V TRUS AWET MUDA :V BODO AH WKWWKWK. DAN MAAFIN KALO ADA TYPO DAN ALUR YANG KECEPATAN :V

YAODAH REVIEW OY REVIEW :V KAPANPUN LU BACA INI REVIEW YAK :V


End file.
